1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a solar cell module. In particular, this disclosure relates to a solar cell module including a solar cell disposed in a filler layer provided between a protective body and a sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, solar cell modules have attracted greater attention as an energy source with a low environmental load.
A solar cell module includes solar cells configured to generate power by receiving light. The solar cells are easily deteriorated when coming in contact with water or the like. For this reason, the solar cells have to be isolated from the outside air. Accordingly, the solar cells are usually disposed inside a filler layer provided between a protective body and a sheet. In other words, the solar cells are sealed with the filler layer.
Examples of the material of the filler layer include resins such as ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer (EVA). Such a material of the filler layer is disclosed in Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-129926).
DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-129926